Several processes for the preparation of polymers of itaconic acid are known in the art. However, while the prior art processes have had some impact on resolving inherent difficulties in polymerizing this dicarboxylic acid, low polymerization conversion of the acid continues to be a problem. High levels of unpolymerized monomers in the final product raise serious environmental concerns and cause significant application problems.